A Little Something For Japan
by BloodLily16
Summary: Japan doesn't like having his personal space violated. America knows that. SO WHY DOES SHE KEEP GLOMPING HIM? One-shot. Nyotalia characters used. AmeriPan and slight Russia/Japan. (RusPan? IDK.)


Japan liked his personal space. He didn't like being hugged much, nor being pinched on the cheek or leaned on. America knew this.

So WHY was she doing all three, and repeatedly, he might add? He had no idea.

"I really don't understand it," he muttered as he walked to the meeting. "She knows I hate having my personal space violated, and she knows I feel uncomfortable when SHE touches me." He looked at Pochi, who made no reply. Of course not; he was a dog.

He reached the doors to the room where the meeting was to be held, and with a resigned sigh, opened them.

"Hello everybody," he said.

"Hey Japan," said Romano. England nodded politely.

"Kesesese~" said Prussia. "Hey Japan. We were just talking about you!"

"Really?" asked Japan.

"Well… You and your girlfriend!"

"G-girlfriend?" yelped Japan. "Who are you talking about, Prussia-San?"

"I'm talking about you and America!" Prussia said devillishly.

"WHAT?" Japan felt his face turn red-hot. "I-I-I do NOT!"

"Then explain this," said England, taking a sip of his tea. "Why is it that you let her get away with touching you, when you nearly tossed Italy out a _window_ the last time he did anything of the sort?"

"B-because!" said Japan. "America won't let me! She can lift a tank with _one hand_!"

"Onhonhonhon~" sniggered a familiar voice. "But you like strong women, no?"

"France," grumbled Japan. "You're early."

"I thought I sensed the beginnings of love, and who better to help you out than moi?"

"Just about anyone else," grumbled England. France used Japan's shoulders for support as he blew a kiss at him.

"Ah, don't be so grumpy Angleterre! There's plenty of me to go around!"

Japan's eye twitched and in less than a second France was lying in a heap next to the nearest wall.

"Exactly what I was getting at," said England nonchalantly. "You tolerate America touching you, and don't feed me that bl**** 'She's-Stronger-Than-Me-So-I-Let-Her-Get-Away-With-It' c***."

"England," sighed Japan, rubbing his temples, "would you kindly drop the subject?"

England rolled his eyes, but dropped the subject. Japan took his seat, and in a few minutes countries began filing in. He checked his watch and sighed.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1.

"HEEEEEEYYY!" shouted a loud and obnoxious voice as America glomped him. Japan grunted as she knocked him to the floor, gleaning eye rolls, smirks, and chuckles from the other countries.

"America… San…" Japan muttered. America grinned and stood up, yanking him up with her.

"It's been a while!" she said happily. "But look! I've got the seat next to you!"

Oh no.

"As do I," said a dark voice from behind him. Japan sighed and turned to face Russia. She was wearing her usual pink winter coat, and was peering down at Japan with something between glee, reservation, and whatever spark that made nearly everyone quake in terror.

"Hello Russia-San," Japan said evenly.

"Hmpf…" muttered America. She plopped down in her seat with an annoyed sigh.

"Alright!" said Germany, knocking on the table. "Let's start the meeting!" Japan quickly took his seat and waited as the different countries spoke, listening intently. America, however, took out a pencil and began scribbling in a pocket-sized notebook. Japan hoped she was taking notes, but he wasn't surprised when she ripped out the page and passed it to him.

'**This is boring… -_- Wanna ditch this and get something to eat? :D**' Japan looked at her and shook his head 'no'. She made that pouty face that made Japan feel funny inside and scribbled another note.

'**Are you not hungry or something? If so… we could talk!**'

Japan sighed and pulled a small pen out of a nearby cup. He flipped it over and wrote '**No thank you, I'm trying to listen to this,**' on the back. America picked it up, read it, and sighed.

She stayed like that for a good half-hour, and Japan was considering asking her if she was feeling well when a cool breath on the side of his face made him shiver.

"Become one with Russia, da?" Russia whispered into his ear. Japan's mouth opened and closed like a fish as he tried to formulate a reply.

**_Snap._**

Everybody paused and looked at America. The pencil she had been holding had snapped between her two hands as she sent Russia the death glare to end all death glares.

"_Oops…_" she growled. Everybody got the hint and quickly returned to their previous discussion and Russia Returned America's glare, catching Japan in the middle of whatever they were doing.

He'd never been so happy to leave a World Meeting.

As soon as Germany dismissed them, he was out like a shot, trying to escape the two girls quickly.

However, after ten minutes of running, he realized he was lost. He sighed as the crosswalk icon came on and began to cross the street.

Suddenly, he glimpsed a runaway car barreling straight towards him. His breath caught in his throat as he braced himself for the inevitable im-

**_BANG_**

Japan gaped at America, who had appeared out of nowhere and kicked the truck back, placing a dent the size and shape of her cowboy boot in the front.

"Wow Japan!" she said seriously. "Are you alright?"

"H-hai," said Japan, shaken. "Thank you."

"No sweat dude!" she grinned and threw an arm around his shoulder, leading him out of the street. "What kind of heroine would I be if I didn't?" Japan gingerly lifted her arm off of his shoulders and shrugged.

"Of course," America said, a gleam in her eyes, "it's only fitting that you should offer me some sort of reward in exchange for saving you~"

"Sure…" sighed Japan. He figured it would be burgers, and he did have a little extra money with-

_Smeck~_

Japan's eyes widened as America kissed him, pushing him into a nearby wall and standing on her tiptoes. He blushed wildly and tried to open his mouth to speak, but America just took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Finally, she pulled back, grinning like she'd won the lottery.

"So," she said, clapping Japan on the back, "how about I walk you back to the hotel, huh?"

Japan just nodded.

She'd TOTALLY caught him off guard.

**Bloody: I have been on Tumblr a bit too long, methinks. Oh well.**

**Unicorn: Doesn't own Hetalia. Thank goodness, can you imagine what she'd do to the poor dears if she did?**

**Bloody: Ha. Ha. Ha. TT**


End file.
